1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of apparatus design in the field of oil exploration. In particular, the present invention describes a method for calibrating multicomponent logging devices used for detecting the presence of oil in boreholes penetrating a geological formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are well known in the art. Electromagnetic induction resistivity well logging instruments are used to determine the electrical conductivity, and its converse, resistivity, of earth formations penetrated by a borehole. Formation conductivity has been determined based on results of measuring the magnetic field of eddy currents that the instrument induces in the formation adjoining the borehole. The electrical conductivity is used for, among other reasons, inferring the fluid content of the earth formations.
In general, when using a conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers (induction coils) oriented only along the borehole axis, the hydrocarbon-bearing zones are difficult to detect when they occur in multi-layered or laminated reservoirs. These reservoirs usually consist of thin alternating layers of shale and sand and, oftentimes, the layers are so thin that due to the insufficient resolution of the conventional logging tool they cannot be detected individually. In this case the average conductivity of the formation is evaluated.
Conventional induction well logging techniques employ antennas wound on an insulating mandrel. One or more transmitter antennas are energized by an alternating current. The oscillating magnetic field produced by this arrangement results in the induction of currents in the formations which are nearly proportional to the conductivity of the formations. These currents, in turn, contribute to the voltage induced in one or more receiver antenna. By selecting only the voltage component which is in phase with the transmitter current, a signal is obtained that is approximately proportional to the formation conductivity. In conventional induction logging apparatus, the basic transmitter antenna and receiver antenna has axes which are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the well logging device. This arrangement tends to induce secondary current loops in the formations that are concentric with the vertically oriented transmitting and receiving antennas. The resultant conductivity measurements are indicative of the horizontal conductivity (or resistivity) of the surrounding formations. There are, however, various formations encountered in well logging which have a conductivity that is anisotropic. Anisotropy results from the manner in which formation beds were deposited by nature. For example, “uniaxial anisotropy” is characterized by a difference between the horizontal conductivity, in a plane parallel to the bedding plane, and the vertical conductivity, in a direction perpendicular to the bedding plane. When there is no bedding dip, horizontal resistivity can be considered to be in the plane perpendicular to the bore hole, and the vertical resistivity in the direction parallel to the bore hole. Conventional induction logging devices, which tend to be sensitive only to the horizontal conductivity of the formations, do not provide a measure of vertical conductivity or of anisotropy.
In a transverse induction logging tools the response of transversal antenna arrays is also determined by an average conductivity, however, the relatively lower conductivity of hydrocarbon-bearing sand layers dominates in this estimation. In general, the volume of shale/sand in the formation can be determined from gamma-ray or nuclear well logging measurements. Then a combination of the conventional induction logging tool with transmitters and receivers oriented along the well axis and the transversal induction logging tool can be used for determining the conductivity of individual shale and sand layers.
One, if not the main, difficulties in interpreting the data acquired by a transversal induction logging tool is associated with vulnerability of its response to borehole conditions. Among these conditions is the presence of a conductive well fluid as well as wellbore fluid invasion effects
In the induction logging instruments the acquired data quality depends on the formation electromagnetic parameter distribution (conductivity) in which the tool induction receivers operate. Thus, in the ideal case, the logging tool measures magnetic signals induced by eddy currents flowing in the formation. Variations in the magnitude and phase of the eddy currents occurring in response to variations in the formation conductivity are reflected as respective variations in the output voltage of receivers. In the conventional induction instruments these receiver induction antenna voltages are conditioned and then processed using analog phase sensitive detectors or digitized by digital to analog converters and then processed with signal processing algorithms. The processing allows for determining both receiver voltage amplitude and phase with respect to the induction transmitter current or magnetic field waveform.
There are a few hardware margins and software limitations that impact a conventional transversal induction logging tool performance and result in errors appearing in the acquired data.
The general problems encountered are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,675 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,939 to Fanini et al., both having the same assignee as the present application and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Fanini '939 discloses a transverse induction logging tool having a transmitter and receiver for downhole sampling of formation properties, the tool having a symmetrical shielded split-coil transmitter antenna and a bucking coil interposed between the split transmitter coils to reduce coupling of the transmitter time varying magnetic field into the receiver. The tool provides symmetrical shielding of the coils and grounding at either the transmitter or receiver end only to reduce coupling of induced currents into the received signal. The tool provides an insulator between receiver electronics and the conductive receiver housing having contact with conductive wellbore fluid, to reduce parasitic current flowing in a loop formed by the upper housing, feed through pipe, lower housing and wellbore fluid adjacent the probe housing or mandrel. An internal verification loop is provided to track changes in transmitter current in the real and quadrature component of the received data signal.
Fanini '675 discloses a transverse induction logging tool having a transmitter and receiver for downhole sampling of formation properties, the tool having a symmetrical shielded split-coil transmitter antenna and a bucking coil interposed between the split transmitter coils to reduce coupling of the transmitter time varying magnetic field into the receiver. The tool provides symmetrical shielding of the coils and grounding at either the transmitter or receiver end only to reduce coupling of induced currents into the received signal. The tool provides an insulator between receiver electronics and the conductive receiver housing having contact with conductive wellbore fluid, to reduce parasitic current flowing in a loop formed by the upper housing, feed through pipe, lower housing and wellbore fluid adjacent the probe housing or mandrel. An internal verification loop is provided to track changes in transmitter current in the real and quadrature component of the received data signal.